


留声机

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 有限域 [8]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 我们会在还没踏上旅途之前就收到送往未来的时间胶囊。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 有限域 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916689
Kudos: 11





	留声机

现在让我们回到那一天。我们在罗斯里海滩上漫步，天空是灰色的，十一月的风冷而潮湿，海水从砂砾边泛上来、再褪去时便留下细小的浮沫。这个时节鲜少有人来这一带度假，我们又刻意选择了游客也难以寻到的偏僻角落。我们换上拖鞋，从租住的小屋一路走到滩涂地，让冷的海水浸湿脚趾。我的脚踝开始抱怨，当我弯下腰去研究是肌腱还是骨头的问题时，我的一根肋骨也在这样的天气里向我提出抗议。你陪在我身边，在我耍性子不愿再走更远时强硬地挽着了我的胳膊。我们在礁石边找到了记号，一枚嵌进十字星状的刻痕正中的子弹，露在外头的后端已经锈蚀了，被打磨得和周围的岩石浑然一体。

你开始挖掘，直到铁铲的头部碰到一块比砂砾更加坚硬的物体。你停了下来，顿住了几秒钟，然后继续用铁铲的凹面将坑洞中的更多沙子给翻去一旁。我蹲下身，用手指梳理出埋藏在底下的方盒的轮廓。我们一齐将它抬出来，再将一旁的沙堆填回坑洞。当再度涨潮的时候，海会替我们抹去更多可被追寻的痕迹。

我们挖出来的是一个时间胶囊，这是我们能找到的最后一个。它们被埋下的时点离我们此刻所在的年头越来越近，但若要按照逆行的刻度去计算，它们被找到的顺序实则是颠倒的——最早的一个来自于一切的结尾，最新的一个才是来自于旅途的开头。我们带着它回到小屋，台阶的木板在我们足下吱呀作响，门板和窗玻璃挡住了大部分风。我坐到扶手椅里，你熟练地拖出电暖炉，又将毛毯盖在了我的膝盖上。那一刻我感觉自己忽然老了至少四十岁，已经到快走不动路的年纪了，需要一个还干得动活儿的人来照顾。

我说尼尔，别把我当一个老家伙来对待。

你看，我的确比你年长不少。你还在念书的时候，我就已经是个见过更多生离死别的老兵了。你头一次郑重地将手指放进我的手心时，我竟能从生命本身的鲜活中感受到喜悦。但我想我还没有老去，尽管我被换掉的牙已经开始向我抗议，我的旧伤会在雨天里隐隐作痛，我和你挤在同一张床铺上依偎挨蹭、再三翻覆时，我会是先感到疲惫的一方。但在你离我而去之前，我都不能以衰老为借口弯下自己的脊背、停下自己的脚步，好像随时都能了无遗憾地进入坟墓一般。不，我得一直看到最后。你对着我笑了，叫我别发火，又问我要不要喝些什么。随后我们分享了冲泡时间一致的两杯热咖啡，待我喝完最后一滴之后，你把留着咖啡渍的杯子直接丢进洗碗机，没有即刻就开始处理它们，就这样回到了我的身边。

我们打开刚从海滩上带回来的胶囊，它是一个合金材质的盒子，体积不太大，但也足够沉。我们在木地板上扫掉黏附在盒身上的沙子和细小的、碎裂的贝壳，找到被堵住的锁眼，花了一刻钟将它清理干净。你开锁的时候不需要钥匙，最大的阻碍只剩下可能因锈蚀而被卡住的插销。但你还是很快将它打开了，里边不是什么值钱的东西，不是涉及人类安全的秘藏，只不过是一些来自过去的碎片。你看，时间之旅的神妙之处就在于此，将日历往前翻，翻过一整年、更多年，在过往的长河里埋下一道线索，但那实则来自我们的未来。

里面没有那种好好折起再封好的信件，只有一张被随手扯下、连边角都很不整齐的便签。你念出上边的日期，距离现在还不到一年。一卷磁带，两张照片。你被海鸥夺走了手中的冰淇淋，有人抢拍下了这一幕。我在把铁铲用力杵进地里，看上去比我想象中要兴致高昂一些。你把磁带拿起来，熟练地从行李中翻找出一台老式的录音机。一阵噪声，也许是海。随后你的声音从中传出来，告诉我们一切都好。

我知道了，你说，我们肯定会带着这台收音机一起上路的。

我们在踏上自知会死去的旅途之前就先收集起了我们未来的残片，它们被我们亲手埋下，一路溯回到当下。声音和影像都可以被流传下去，即使我们注定无法抵达更遥远的将来，我们所留下的事物也能被保存得更久一些。我们将一路播散下我们曾存在过的痕迹，我们寻觅到它们，当我们决定要启程时，我们会再度将它们留下。对于并不认识我们的陌生人而言，它们并不是什么有趣的、值得珍视的东西，但我们还是会认真地、虔诚地去完成这项长期任务，留下记录，只为送回给我们自己。就像那类朴素的童话故事，老者投下的漂流瓶环岛一圈后沉入时光漩涡，停靠在背阴的岸边，被孩童时期的他自己拾到，纸笺上写着：去远行。

这就是最后一个了吗？你问我。我说是的，也是最初的一个。

当环形收束回一点时，我们就知道我们该走了。有朝一日我会嫉妒这一天的我，我正站在人生最重要的岔道口上，要决定是拐向一道无人知晓的小径还是开始逆行。三小时后我们会驾车从海滩行驶到密闭的船坞，通过那道闸门，我们的时间自此停滞不前，只会摆向过去的遗迹。但现在我们都还没上路，我站在一间老旧的、有些漏风的海滨小屋里，我拥有关于你的过去的回忆、也拥有来自你的未来的碎屑，于是你的一生都在我面前铺展开来，仍然不够完整、永远不够完整，但也已足够我描绘出全部的轨迹。

我阖上盒盖。我拨开膝上的毛毯，在暮色中重新站了起来。你想再去外面多走走吗？我问你。你说好，你接过我的手，我们在无人的时节重新走到了滩涂上。海鸥的影子投映在云端，它们逐渐飞得很高，盖住了夕阳最后的余晖。你开始奔跑，我随在后头。我们披着嘶哑的鸟鸣与风，踩着海浪与浮沫，让呼喊和大笑都洒落在辽阔的天地间，封存在只有我们共享的一片风景里，好像即将被刻为我们共同的墓志铭的这一天与以往的任何一天都没有很大不同。


End file.
